


Close to Home

by portgasdace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdace/pseuds/portgasdace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is a knight, the other a prince. "Alternate Canon" SaboLu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Home

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about something like this for days. i decided to write it

Sabo stood; Luffy had returned from his fight with Doflamingo on a bull's back. Luffy was bleeding and considerably injured, though he wasn't immobile. He trashed with laughter, exclaiming things like "Ucy! Faster!" along the ride.

With happy and nervous looks, Rebecca and Curos also rode the bull with Luffy; Law wasn't in sight. Everyone - Usopp, Viola, King Riku, the civilians, and the dwarves; Fujitora had gone - gathered around them. Sabo made his way into and past the roof's growing crowd. The boisterous crowd whispered among themselves. King Riku obviously wanted to speak, wanting to ask as many questions as he could muster in a single breath, but Sabo didn't allow him.

"Luffy," was all Sabo said. 

Luffy almost immediately turned his head. "Sabo!!" It seemed it wasn't impossible for his smile to become wider. Luffy dismounted the bull, Rebecca and Curos followed suit.  


Sabo's expression was rather stern, he wore a straight face, yet concerned. "..Where's your ship's doctor?"

"Oh, Chopper...! He's with Sanji-" Luffy stopped himself when his gaze finally reached Sabo's face. He walked closer to Sabo and, grabbing his hands, brought Sabo's arms slightly forward. He smiled, a smile that belonged only to Sabo. "I'm fine."

Sabo furrowed his eyebrows sadly. When Luffy released him, he hugged Luffy. Red stained Sabo's clothes. Nobody said anything for a while.

"I'm relieved."


End file.
